The present invention can be used in proximity fuses which utilize the base line principle. It is already known to use transmitters and receivers which operate with narrow radiation lobes. It is also known to make use of position-sensing detectors with which it is possible to define a position which corresponds to a certain predetermined target distance when the triggering signal is to be effected. Electrical signal processing devices which can be connected to the detectors for processing the electrical signals caused by the reflected radiation occur in different known embodiments.
In the type of equipment belonging to this category, it is essential that the proximity fuse can operate, with high accuracy and independently of the target characteristics (reflections, surface characteristics, and so forth).